omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Mage of Light
Character Synopsis The Red Mage of Light '''is one of the Warriors of Light destined to gather the four elemental crystals and fight Chaos in order to restore balance to the world. Much about The Red Mage is unknown, however they are noted in their ability to wield both the Dark and White aspects of magic, unlike his other counterparts (White Mage and Black Mage). After an event in which the party must retrieve a Rat Tail from the Citadel of Trials and return it to Bahamut, the Red Mage is upgraded to the '''Red Wizard. This class can wield slightly more equipment and learn magic up to level seven, and receives a new physical appearance, which is similar to the old appearance. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Final Fantasy (specifically Final Fantasy I) Name: Red Mage, Red Wizard Gender: Various (Often depicted as Male, but can also be female) Age: Unknown Classification: Warrior of Light, Hero of Prophecy, Red Mage/Wizard Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Red Mages are noted as being capable of wielding every type of weapon within the series, ranging from swords to ranged items), Magic (Has extreme control over both Black Magic and White Magic; Albeit, doesn't have absolute mastery over both fields), Fire Manipulation (Through fire spells such as Fire, Firaga and Fira), Ice Manipulation (Through ice spells such as Blizzard, Blizzara and Blizzaga), Lightning Manipulation (Through lightning spells such as Thunder, Thundara and Thundaga), Earth Manipulation (Quake causes an immense Earthquake and can potentially split entire battlefields to swallow up opponents), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Can interact with The Elementals, who are intangible beings. Can also destroy Specters, whom of which are ghosts and are incorporeal souls), Conceptual Manipulation (Could effect and even destroy abstract concepts embodied In Chaos and Chronodia; Chaos is the embodiment of Chaos and Chronodia is time itself), Acauaslity (Singularity; Warriors of Light are extempt from having parallel universe interations, as evident by the fact their one of a kind despite the timeline being split due to Chaos's time loop), Darkness Manipulation (Dark grants Red Mage control over the darkness, also allowing Red Mage to dim areas to blind foes), Time Manupulation (Slow , Stop and Haste allow for Red Mage to reduce the flow of time for himself or other partners, making his attacks move faster than the opponent. Additionally, Red Mage can just slow down or even stop opponents movements within time in general. Can hit Chronodia, the abstract concept of time itself), Explosion Manipulation (Flare creates an explosion of light and heat to make opponents combust), Death Manipulation, Negation (With Death, Red Mage can instantly kill an opponent and bring death to them. Also has access to Kill, which will instantly kill an opponent regardless of if they are resistant if they are close to death. Dispel negates an opponent's resistance to magic and any of the spell types), Statistics Amplification (Saber rasies the attack and accuracy of Red Mage, making his attacks more powerful and prone for critical damage. Null spells raises defenses towards the elements and magic), Mind Manipulation (Confuse allows Red Mage to mentally control opponents, mostly using this to make opponents turn on others), Sleep Manipulation (Sleep and Sleepra both puts opponents to sleep), Statistics Reduction (Focara lowers how much an opponent can evade an attack, making them more prone to being hit. Null Spells can reduce the amount of damage magic and elemental spells deal or their effects), BFR and Existence Erasure via Spatial Manipulation (Warp sends opponents to The Void, where they cease to exist), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Through White Magic, which is divine and holy in nature), Healing (Cure, Cura, Heal, Curaga, Healara, Curaja and Healaga all achieve the ability of healing, whether it be to a single person, themselves or an entire group of people), Ressurection (Full-Life raises people from the dead, including the caster if it's activated prior), Fear Manipulation (Fear creates an aura of terror, that causes opponents to stop fighting and flee), Purification (Dia, Diaga and Diaja can grant the user the ability to purifiy undead opponents, dispelling of them entirely), Sound Manipulation (Silence removes the opponents ability to make sound and also disables vocal attacks/spells), Teleportation (Via Teleport), Poison Manipulation (Scourge poisons opponents when used) *Resistant to the Following: Petrification, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation (due to the Ribbon and other armor being capable of resisting these effects) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Stated to be capable of destroying Chaos and by the end of the game, he is powerful enough to assist in the defeat of Chaos, being a vital person in their defeat. Fought against Chronodia, who is the abstract concept of time across Final Fantasy, a multiverse that contains infinite universes along with infinite versions of everyone) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Capable of fighting with Chronodia, who exists as the flow of time and is implied to exist as a higher dimensional entity. Defeated Chaos, who is part of The Invisible World, a world described as beyond time and space) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (Destroyed Chaos, whom of which is superior to The Void and other gods of Final Fantasy. Fought against and defeated Chronodia, who embodies time across the entire Final Fantasy series, of which contains infinite universes) Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can survive blows from Chaos, whom of which was going to destroy the total sum of existence in Dissida and is able to live through attacks by Chronodia, the embodiment of Final Fantasy's time and space) 'Stamina: Very High '(Capable of fighting Chaos from across many loops in space and time. Can fight survivel groups of enemies without getting remotely tired. Can travel for long distances on end without the need to sleep or rest. Capable of fighting strong opponents whilst using mana draining techniques) 'Range: Extended Melee Range with weapons, much higher with magic Intelligence: Very High '''(Bested Garland in combat, who prior to his betrayal was Cornelia's greatest Knight. Shown to be capable of easily solving complex puzzles and riddles with little information or clues. Can learn immensely powerful and hard to use spells relatively quickly) '''Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Defender, Armor, Cape, Crystal, Oxyale Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Spells: '''A catagory of Spells that allows for some manipulation over flames: This includes Fire, Firaga and Fira *'Ice Spells: A catagory of Spells that allows for some manipulation over ice: Blizzard, Blizzara and Blizzaga *'''Lightning Spells: '''A catagory of Spells that allows for some manipulation over thunder: Thunder, Thundara and Thundaga The rest of Red Mage's spells can be found here, of which includes all spells in the game Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy I Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Messiahs Category:Wizards Category:Warriors of Light Category:RPG Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Weapons Master Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Darkness Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Benders Category:Holy Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Mind Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Negation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Healers Category:BFR Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Purification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 2